Debajo de todo
by Gisella Chiba
Summary: Al parecer Tsukino Usagi y Chiba Mamoru no solo están conectados por el amor...si no por otras perversiones. ¿Que tendrán los profesores como Mamo-chan? Son unos excelentes educadores.


*********_Debajo de todo, just a Dream_*********

Un día cualquiera en la ciudad de Tokio a las siete de la noche. Una pareja, estudios y un poco de tensión sexual.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe o no Odango atama? –la miro el guapo hombre, el no pudo evitar recorrer con sus oscuros ojos ese curvilíneo cuerpo desde la posición en la que estaba.

-Si –la rubia de ojos azul cielo lo miro con odio, aunque luego de unos minutos trato de relajarse y se sentó de nuevo junto a él, su corazón latiendo desbocado, la verdad de la reciente pelea fue su culpa y ella lo sabía, había necesitado cualquier excusa para al menos alegarse dos segundos de Mamoru, jamás había imaginado que su cuerpo reaccionaria de esa forma teniéndolo tan cerca y durante mucho tiempo.

Unos quince minutos antes habían discutido otra vez –para variar- ella no había entendido un problema que el atractivo moreno le había explicado y por ese motivo el oji-azul se molestó, también había que tener en cuenta que había tenido un día bastante ajetreado en la universidad, eso y la cercanía de la joven tenían sus nervios de punta.

¿Y como habían terminado en esa situación? Si después de todo Chiba Mamoru y Tsukino Usagi no podían verse ni en pintura, simple, la atolondrada joven estaba teniendo demasiados problemas con esa materia y si no aprobaba el último examen que le habían dado de recuperación iba a reprobar el año.

Ante eso Furuhata Motoki convenció –chantajeo- a Mamoru de que le enseñe y ahora luego de dos horas intentando hacerla entender el pelinegro estaba que se trepaba por las paredes. La rubia lo miro atentamente intentando comprender a las malvadas ecuaciones. Mientras pensaba que a sus tiernos catorce años era una injusticia sufrir por cosas como esas.

-Mira Usagi lo primero que tienes que hacer es despejar –la rubia lo miro como si fuera de otro planeta- ¿Qué es despejar? Dejar a la incógnita sola, en este caso es la X, debes mover todo para el otro lado de la igualdad.

-¿Igualdad? ¿Qué es eso? –Chiba-kun respiro hondamente y se repitió a si mismo que debía tener paciencia, después de todo secretamente la amaba, _por amor todo se puede…o al menos eso dicen._

-La igualdad son estas dos rayitas juntas en horizontal una sobre la otra Odango –le explico mientras señalaba al signo.

-Ah vale ya entiendo, hay que cambiar todo de posición, ¿Pasando esto aquí? –pregunto media dudosa señalando el signo y también de ese modo evitando ver la intensidad en la mirada del guapo moreno, él asintió.

-Sí pero recuerda que todo lo que pasas hacia el otro lado cambia de signo, si es: más pasa a ser menos y si es menos pasa a ser más, es una cuestión de reglas nada mas –la miro y sonrió satisfecho al ver como la joven asentía entendiendo y perdiéndose unos segundos en sus labios, agito la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos y termino la explicación- Y si está multiplicando pasa a ser división y al revés del mismo modo.

El pelinegro ante la atenta mirada de la rubia desarrollo el problema sin ningún inconveniente, la joven después de escucharlo y ver la respuesta del mismo, se sintió un poco tonta dándose cuenta de que en realidad era una cosa muy sencilla. Mamoru la hizo practicar mucho después de eso, aprovechando la ocasión para verla sin levantar sospechas, mientras ella las desarrollaba él podía fingir tranquilamente que vigilando los errores. Usagi se sentía nerviosa y un poco emocionada, sabiendo que esas horas a solas Chiba Mamoru las estaba compartiendo con ella.

Cuando terminaron la rubia se estiro desde su lugar haciendo que la pequeña blusa que llevaba se levantara en la zona de la cintura, Chiba al ver esa zona desvió la vista nervioso, todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos lo había vuelto loco, viendo de tan cerca sus ojos, oliendo su suave fragancia y de vez en cuando rozando su delicada piel, sencillamente eso era demasiado para un joven de dieciocho años.

Nadie podía culparlo si salía ese lado primitivo en un muchacho de esa edad, un calor comenzó a extenderse por su cuerpo llegando a esta esa zona, agacho la mirada para ver su entrepierna y abrió sus ojos sorprendido al ver su virilidad remarcándose, nervioso de que ella se diera cuenta se levantó de un salto y se fue a la cocina.

-Voy a traer un té y pastel, por haber sido bueno alumna –dijo medio susurrando a pesar de eso la joven lo escucho y asintió.

Mientras colocaba la tetera en al fuego trataba de pensar en cualquier cosa, con tal de bajar su excitación ya completamente notoria, miro a su amiguito y le gruño.

-Bájate –le susurro- Está bien que pienses ella mientras estamos solos y podemos aliviarnos, pero no frente a ella, podría pensar que soy un pervertido.

Mientras él preparaba el tentempié la hermosa rubia se abanicaba con sus manos su rostro, sentía calor, demasiado calor. Haberlo visto de espaldas tampoco había ayudado nada en su condición, ver su ancha y fuerte espalda lo único que había conseguido es que su zona más sensible palpitara. Era la primera vez, extraño, dulce, delicioso pero doloroso, no sabía que le estaba pasando. Trato de aparentar normalidad cuando el dueño del departamento volvió con una charola llena de comida.

La coloco en la mesa de centro y volvió a sentarse a su lado, le dio un buen trozo de tarta de fresa y el cogió la de chocolate, siendo como es, Tsukino Usagi sonrió como una niña pequeña y comenzó a comer alegremente. Él atractivo hombre también comía pero más sereno, de vez en cuando desviaba la vista hacia ella.

Lo que ocurrió en un momento de distracción ninguno de ellos se lo esperaba. Por accidente el pastel de fresa que la rubia comía termino cayendo sobre el regazo del pelinegro, ella en su desesperación saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo tan rápido que a Mamoru no le dio tiempo de evitarlo, al limpiar la zona, la rubia sintió su erección. Deteniéndose de golpe alzo sus ojos para ver su rostro.

-Lo siento –balbuceo nerviosa y avergonzada.

-Lo siento –repitió el cómo autómata, un delicado rubor cubrió las mejillas del joven y avergonzado de la situación agacho la cabeza- Odango atama yo…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, parecían dos cerezas de lo rojos que se habían puesto, no sabían para donde mirar y en esas chocaron sus miradas. Y ya no pudieron apartar la vista del otro.

-Usa-ko –susurro tan bajo, que la rubia se preguntó si se lo imagino. Sin embargo cuando lo vio acercarse supo que no.

La beso, al principio suave y delicado, queriendo gravarse a fuego el primer beso en sus memorias, lento, inexperto y gentil; poco a poco y sin proponérselo el beso tomo intensidad, sus respiraciones se mezclaban con la del otro, haciendo del beso un mejor deleite, saborearon el sabor dulce de las fresas y el chocolate, juntos formando una bomba de sabor.

Él pelinegro la recostó sobre el piso, posicionándose sobe ella, siendo tan pequeña su entrepierna no tocaba ninguna parte del cuerpo de ella, por eso tuvo que detener el beso y buscando la deliciosa fricción coloco su polla sobre el triángulo de ella, cuando ella sintió esa cálida dureza soltó un suspiro, él comenzó de nuevo a besarla y a moverse rítmicamente sobre ella, imitando el acto del sexo.

Continuaron con ese baile mágico y sensual por minutos, ambos jadeaban y de vez en cuando se separaban solo para verse a los ojos y luego volver a devorarse. Las manos inquietas de ambos recorrían sus cuerpos nerviosamente, tocándose por primera vez, experimentando de ese maravilloso mundo juntos. Cuando el calor ya había llegado al límite el moreno le alzo la falda escolar y bago sus bragas, la joven se ruborizo al sentir lo que él le hacía.

Mamoru hundió su rostro en su intimidad, la beso allí de la forma más tierna y sensual posible, humedeciéndola en el acto, ella solo podía jadear y tapar su rostro avergonzada y tímida de la situación, cuando ella estuvo lista, él se deshizo del pantalón y el bóxer. Ella aun conservaba el uniforme en su lugar, a excepción de la ropa interior.

Él le sonrió y cariñosamente le dio un beso en la frente, en las mejillas mientras se posicionaba en el centro de ella, con su mano agarro su miembro y lo coloco en su entrada, antes de entrar la volvió a besar.

Entro todo lo suave que pudo pero a pesar de eso ella soltó unas lágrimas de dolor, él las limpio besándolas, se mantuvo quieto en su interior esperando a que ella se acoplara a su invasión, lo sintió una eternidad cuando ella comenzó a moverse suavemente debajo de él.

Dándole la clara indicación de que podía continuar y así lo hizo, la cosa comenzó bien tierna y romántica pero en un momento dado el fuego que había en él le consumió el pensamiento y sin proponérselo comenzó a follarla como un animal.

Como si fueran amantes experimentados, como si no fuera su primer encuentro. Y casi parecía eso porque la rubia solo gemía y pedía por mas, ella con fuerza sacada de la excitación lo volteo dejándolo a él abajo y comenzó a cabalgarlo con fuerza, _arriba abajo_, él solo gruñía y la agarraba con fiereza de su estrecha cintura, _abajo arriba_, cuando ambos terminaron gritaron al unísono el nombre del otro, con esos tiernos apodos.

-Usa-ko.

-Mamo-chan.

Ambos rieron cómplices de la situación y descasaron uno sobre el otro, la rubia coquetamente se levantó sentándose en su regazo y le sonrió lánguidamente.

-¿Estás listo para la siguiente ronda Mamo-chan? –al decir su nombre lo separa en tres, él le sonrió y cuando iba a contestar un ruido lo hizo voltear.

Ring ring ring…

Se levantó exaltado de su cama, miro a su alrededor estupefacto al hallarse solo, frunció el ceño buscando con la mirada en la habitación a su dulce novia, negó con la cabeza recordando que ella no se hallaba en su departamento.

Esa misma mañana del "día cualquiera". A las diez de la mañana en el Crown Center una pareja de novios tenía una cita, el atractivo pelinegro como siempre llego a la hora acordada y aprovecho para ordenar un café cargado. Mientras lo bebía no podía quitarse la mente el sueño que había tenido, por ratos sonreía travieso y por otra la culpa lo carcomía, porque él jamás podía haberle hecho eso sin siquiera ser novios.

Se mordió distraídamente su labio inferior mientras pensaba en ese sueño húmedo donde su novia de veintiún años actualmente salía vestida de colegiala y el hacía de profesor. Suspiro.

-¡Mamo-chan! –escucho la voz de su dulce novia y giro su rostro para verla llegar, ella como siempre efusiva y romántica le dio un beso en sus labios, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Hola Usa-ko, llegas tarde –le dijo.

-Lo siento Mamo-chan es que estaba buscando algo y me llevo más tiempo de lo esperado –se disculpó sonriéndole- Además anoche no pude dormir bien, tuve un sueño muy….raro.

-¿Como de raro? –pregunto curioso.

-Era sobre un uniforme, mi sexy profesor personal y yo –al escuchar eso la entrepierna del joven moreno se endureció.

-¿Si?¿ Y entendiste las ecuaciones que tu profesor te enseño?-pregunto ronroneándole en el oído, ella abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos.

-La verdad es que no me acuerdo de esa parte, mi mente recuerda otras cosas importantes –susurro en su oído y vigilando que nadie viera, mordió su lóbulo, el punto sensible de su amado Mamo-chan.

-Yo también recuerdo esas partes importantes, lástima que no haya el uniforme –se quejó como un niño

-En eso te equivocas mi amado, porque el motivo por el que me demore fue porque lo estaba buscando –le informo mientras entreabría la bolsa que llevaba y le mostraba el uniforme de la secundaria, el sonrió de lado.

-Hola chicos, ¿Que les pido?

-Nada Unasuki, ya nos íbamos –el moreno dejo el dinero del café sobre la mesa y saco a rastras a la joven de ahí, dejando a una estupefacta castaña mirando la escena sin entender nada.

-Espera Mamo-chan yo quiero un postre –exigió la rubia sonriendo.

-En casa te espera un mejor postre Usa-ko porque hoy tu Mamo-chan te va a enseñar un par de cositas nuevas.

-Pervertido –susurro.

-Tú también soñaste lo mismo –se defendió.

-Entonces benditos sean los sueños mojados –le dijo mirándole a los ojos, en el elevador ambos se observaron presurosos y cuando llegaron al departamento, al entrar Chiba Mamoru le dijo otra cosa.

-Porque si debajo de todo solo era un sueño, ahora lo hare tu realidad Usa-ko.

* * *

Nada, solo volvió a salir, escuchando una canción ¬¬ lo peor de todo es que la canción es muy graciosa XD The bad Tocuh -o al menos el vídeo...y la letra- si lo ven y se preguntan como surgió esto, sí bueno yo también me lo pregunto. Y no, no tengo nada raro con los profesores, y saldrá algún día de otra cosa.


End file.
